A Time To Love
by NxLFlamingKey
Summary: Will time be the hindrance of a blooming love?


A Time to Love

* * *

Summary:

Will time be the hindrance of a blooming love?

* * *

I always knew that when your life is happy and too perfect, there are sadness coming up, soon will destroy the happiness in your life, leaving the person to pure misery and a tragic life.

Like, the day I was having fun with my father, when suddenly, he just disappeared, along with the rest of the Dragon Slayer's Dragons.

Life has too parts in every person's life, either the person is happy and having fun, or the person is at misery and at the point he wants himself to die. Why were we given life to die in the very end anyways?

Today, August 17, 2013… I came from my Doctor's appointment, he told me that my time is almost up, and I must enjoy it and have fun… How can I have fun when I knew about me dying… that I can't marry the girl of my dreams. When I was a kid, I always dreamed of having a huge family, children will go running to my arms after a mission, calling me Daddy, and my Wife as their Mommy. My son would be as strong as me and protect his sisters, and daughter who will stop her brother from fights, trouble and stop him from troubles.

I am always happy with my friends, and how it was killed by some stupid fate and destiny.

In the first place, how did I get an appointment? Oh yeah, after fighting with that Stinky Sting for hitting on my Best Friend. She told me to go and see the doctor, well it's not my fault in the first place, I only broke my left arm anyways, but I kind of felt sorry for Sting here, he looks dead to me. Well that was 4 days ago anyway.

I am a fourth year college student, how funny, the doctor told me I got a low percentage of even graduating, I am the student who always gets the Athlete of the Year, How cool is that?!, I am Great with Sports, I always bring trophies and medals, either Team and Individual sports when I win, Which I always did, Who would've thought a Nice, Healthy, Fun-Loving, Active Athlete, go giving up loosing to death? Yes I am still fighting it, but behind those prestigious awards, I am a friendly, sarcastic, annoying, weird, noisy, great friend, and a person who just stopped bullying and being such a destructive person.

I learned to love my best friend, I learned to forgive and have fun with my rival, I learned to not cower in fear when we see a mad woman go on a rampage about the rules, and most of all I grew and changed to become a better person.

Why when I learned to become nice, bad things happen to me, 4 days ago, I got into a fight, a detention, a week ago I was late for 30 minutes, I again was in detention for running at the hallways, I was blamed for pranking the teacher which is not intended for him, and which was Gajeel's fault, what am I? a First Year High School to you?

No!, I already told you guys, I am a fourth year college student, living alone in my crib, yep, watching the television, using the computer, by now I am typing about my life story, it's more like my Journal, that I titled Pieces of Time, I put the corresponding dates, I always put here what happens to my life.

2 weeks ago, I got a secret message at my locker, it says something like, "I can't admit that, I like you, but today I'll start as your secret admirer" That's what it said, I have no idea, on who on earth is this person, but why can't I guess who? Probably the girl let another girl write this and stuff, and to put it on my locker, my nose does not lie!

Time betrayed me, I was planning on confessing my feelings to my best friend when we graduate and that damn doctor told me I can't last long until my graduation! Damn it! I'm going for the Kill! I mean I am showing you that I can live longer because that's what I want!

And Yes, this is Natsu Dragneel, this is the story of my life, and How far, How Long, can I live, how can I win to those challenges in my life, with or without my friends, and How time plays with our Hearts.

* * *

This is the First Chapter, Man! Goose bumps~ This idea came up when i was bored at school, this was supposedly for wattpad, but no offense fanfictionnet, i already told my friends, if they want to read it, read it at my binder, for wattpad the names are different and the kind of story too...

So PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
